recuerdo de nuestro primer beso
by Saku.Persefone.Uchiha.Black
Summary: one-shot el recuerdo del primer beso de haji y saya.


- -Recuerdo de nuestro primer beso-

Había sido sólo 15, la primera vez que ella lo besó. De hecho, no fue hasta una semana después de su cumpleaños.

Los dos estaban tumbados en el heno en el granero. Había sido la congelación de aquel día, Haji podía recordar su temblor mientras arrastraba la puerta del establo se cerró detrás de ellos. Él no podía entender por qué no podía se podrían haber quedado en la casa agradablemente cálidos, pero Saya había insistido en que se escondieran durante unas horas, para Haji no tenía que hacer las tareas y podía hablar.

Miró a menos que emocionado, sus tareas habría sido mucho mejor que muriendo de frío en el granero, y no podía por la vida de él pensar en algo tan importante que tenía que ser en privado para hablar. Sin embargo, él no tenía muchas opciones en la materia. Saya había insistido, y no había nada que pudiera decir para cambiar de opinión cuando ella insistió.

-Haji?- Ella casi arrulló mientras suspiraba abiertamente. Ella estaba poniendo nervioso ahora, ¿qué podría posiblemente querer?

-Sí, Saya?-Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella un poco, para que él pudiera ver su expresión en el borde de su visión. Se dio la vuelta a su lado, le sonreía diabólicamente.

-¿Cuál fue tu primer beso ?- dijo saya con curiosidad. Al instante se sonrojó ante su comentario, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué nervioso él tanto como lo hizo. Cuando él apartó la vista de ella muy indignada, ella se acercó y le metió en el brazo. - ¿Haji?-

Él gimió abiertamente a su persistencia, e hizo una pausa, y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas y cayó sobre su espalda.

-Nunca he sido besada!- Ella declaró en voz muy alta y continuó a reír. Su rostro se puso rojo brillante de la vergüenza y molestias. Se voltea hacia ella rápidamente, incorporándose para que pudiera mirar hacia abajo en ella. -Sí, bueno, tú tampoco!-

Levanto sus cejas y se sentó, colocando sus manos en las caderas, con los ojos en llamas 'cómo se atreve! - en su cara. De repente, su expresión se rompió y ella cerró los ojos 'de hecho' una forma. -Temo que sí! Besos de joel!- dijo saya.

-En la mejilla-. Haji dijo, arqueando las cejas y en coincidencia brillo diabólico de Saya en sus propios ojos gris azulado. -Eso no cuenta, mi madre solía hacer eso para mí.-

Por sólo un momento, la expresión de Saya había cambiado, él nunca había mencionado a su madre antes, pero aún así, lo que había dicho era un insulto a ella, y él debe ser castigado por ello. Ella pensó por un momento, tratando de parecer confiada. -... Bueno, es diferente para los varones. De todos modos, una dama no debe besar a cualquier niño que ella no ama.-

Haji suspiro y volvió a caer en el heno, mirando estrecho hacia arriba. Su rostro se había vuelto a la normalidad, además de la más ligera sombra de color rosa en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando enojo. Ella lo miró por un momento, dándose cuenta de que él no fue a propósito de mirarla. Ella suspiró en voz alta, con las manos todavía en sus caderas, luego se inclinó sobre él.

-Saya, que suced -?- Ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos, con los ojos se cerraron. Se relajó al instante, disfrutando el beso para los próximos segundos que tenía los labios en los suyos. Ella se apartó poco después y sonrió hacia él. Sus mejillas se calentaron de nuevo y se sentó, alejándose de ella ligeramente. -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Tu primer beso, tonto.- Ella sonrió, muy satisfecha de sí misma. -Y de todos modos, no pasa nada si te beso. Te quiero, después de todo.-

Por un momento, su corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Saya era una chica tan extraña, para darle un beso de la nada como eso y no creo que fue un gran problema, y seguramente ella no había querido decir lo que acabo de decir, por lo menos, no en la forma en que su mente adolescente quería interpretarlo. Por supuesto, ella no lo amaba, lo amo, y no había manera de que alguna vez Lo volvería hacer, pero aún así, tener a una chica tan bonita como Saya decir esas cosas a él, no podía evitar la sensación extraña en el pecho .

-Haji, vamos a entrar. Hace mucho frío aquí afuera.- Ella se estremeció y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. Haji suspiró y se pasó la lengua por los labios sin hacer nada, a pesar de que sólo había sido la presión, que en realidad era bastante satisfecho con la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. –Vamos Haji! ¡Date prisa!- dijo gritando y corriendo hacia la casa.

Se puso de pie, aún aturdido por un momento más antes de que su cerebro finalmente atrapado, -Espera!, ¿nos sacó al granero para congelarnos sólo para preguntarme eso?-

Ella se rió y entraron a la casa.

Fin espero que les guste!


End file.
